Sleepless Antics
by tshapo-chi
Summary: Drabble ficlet? Sometimes you should just keep yourself amused with things other than what your nakama are doing at night. YAOI Now grouping all "Sleepless" drabbles together.
1. Sleepless Antics

Sleepless Antics

Sanji couldn't sleep for some reason. He had lain awake for the last half hour trying to find his way back to dreamland and failed. Soft murmurs from the hammock next to him caught his attention. He turned on his side to get a better view of the occupant, hoping that maybe he would do something of interest. If he couldn't sleep he could at least be entertained, right?

Zoro's blanket had fallen off sometime during the night, but it wasn't as if the human furnace needed it or anything. The thick skinned man could sleep in the harshest of climates and wake feeling refreshed. Sanji hated him for it. He wanted nothing more than to dump a cold bucket of water on the baka marimo and wake him up.

Zoro's hand moved from his chest down his stomach and settled on his crotch where it began rubbing at the growing bulge. Sanji thought his eyes might pop out of his head as he watched the swordsman rock his hips in time to an unknown rhythm. Beads of sweat collected on the tanned brow and a soft moan escaped the dry chapped lips. Sanji could tell Zoro was getting close when his breathing became erratic.

Sanji brought a hand to his own arousal and debated on just taking care of it right there in his hammock. The others had done it on different occasions, and it was an unspoken rule that it was ok as long as you didn't disturb anyone. Well, Zoro was disturbing the cook intensely, and Sanji needed to get out of there. He quietly swung out of his bed and locked eyes with the now awake green-haired man just as Zoro reached his climax. Sanji blinked and felt the blush creep up his neck as he cursed himself for getting caught. The cook watched the slight shudder of Zoro's body as he came and the black eyes glazed with desire would be forever etched in Sanji's mind.

Sanji stumbled and ran into the wall, tripped over his shoes on the floor, and missed the first step on the ladder as he tried to escape. As unobtrusively as possible he hurried to the wash room and shut the door behind him. In seconds he was stripped naked and standing in the cold water spray of the shower. His body shivered at the loss of heat, but the cook refused to jerk himself off at the moment, for fear of just what he would picture when he finally reached his peak. So lost was he in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open and someone slip inside, this time locking the door.

Zoro eyed the naked backside of the cook and felt himself growing hard again. The sticky mess in his pants was his reason for coming here, so he quickly removed the soiled garment. He had to wash, so of course he would need to be in the shower, and why waste water? Silently he stepped in behind the blonde, and reached around him to adjust the water to a comfortable temperature.

Sanji froze as heat began to seep into his body from a solid mass behind him. A familiar tan arm came into view and turned the dials to let in warm water instead of cold. Just what did this bastard think he was doing? Sanji shivered as the heat behind him moved away.

"Oi, share the water asshole." Zoro's voice held all of its usual edge as he elbowed the cook out of the direct stream.

Sanji stumbled over a step but remained on the tile of the shower, watching as Zoro soaped up his body with the cook's bar of soap. He was completely unprepared when the swordsman reached out and started washing his pale skin as well. Hot, rough, calloused hands felt like heaven on his freezing skin and Sanji melted into the other's embrace. He leaned into the heat of Zoro's body and nuzzled at the larger man's neck, seeking heat any way he could get it.

Gently Zoro brought the blonde back under the water and rinsed away suds, taking liberty to caress every inch, except the 7 that Sanji really needed touched. When the soap was gone, Zoro turned off the water and wrapped his lower body in a towel. Tossing another to the dazed cook, Zoro picked up his soiled clothes and left the washroom. It took a full 90 seconds before a loud "What the fuck!" was heard echoing over the ship. Zoro pulled on a clean pair of pants and laid back down in his hammock with a satisfied grin.

Sanji stood there staring at his still hard and dripping cock, trying to decide if the last few minutes had actually happened or if it was some sick hallucination on his part. The scent of soap told him that it was real and the blonde screamed at himself in his head. The memory of the swordsman's hands on his body was just enough to help him get off as he thrust into his own hand fervently. Pissed, but no longer aroused, Sanji dressed and stomped back to the cabin. He turned his back to the now snoring swordsman and vowed to never try to entertain himself on sleepless nights again.


	2. Sleepless Maneuvers

AN: I needed a break from DK so this is what came out... it's a sequel to Sleepless Antics.

* * *

Sleepless Maneuvers

Being awake at night when the ship was nearly silent gave you lots of time to think. There was time to devise new ways to secure the door to the galley and ensure that a wandering, and hungry captain didn't steal any more than was purposefully left out for him. It even left you time to plan out your meals for the following day, mentally inventorying all of the remaining food supplies in your head and trying to decide if there was enough cream left over to make that sinfully delicious dessert for the ladies. You could think about those beautiful women you were able to wait hand and foot on every day, and how soft their skin was when you were able to sneak in that slight touch to an exposed arm or shoulder. If those thoughts of the women advanced far enough, these quiet nights you were awake, you could even play out one of those fantasies you often dreamed about.

Sanji shivered as he remembered the last time he thought to entertain himself here in the men's quarters. Dark eyes, half lidded with pleasure and the touch of strong, calloused hands haunted him ever sense. His only reprieve was when they happened to be attacked by a lucky Marine ship or a very unlucky band of pirates. It was during those times he could forget what almost was and remember the swordsman's purpose here on the ship.

The cook chanced looking over to the empty couch, knowing that the green-headed moron was still up in the crow's nest on watch, probably freezing his ass off. Contrary to his earlier thoughts, Zoro was not immune to the cold and actually hated to be out in it. Usopp had been reminiscing with Chopper about Drum Island and the little incident with Zoro being stuck in the snow with just a pair of pants on came up. At least this time the buffoon had the decency to ask if the soldiers were enemies before kicking their asses. In spite of himself, Sanji let out a chuckle. He wondered if the idiot remembered to take a blanket up to the nest with him.

He shifted in his hammock, unable to find a comfortable position now that his mind was completely focused on the one thing he had planned to avoid thinking about. Sighing, the blonde swung his legs over the edge, and slipped into his shoes, grabbing both his blanket and the spare one folded at the end of the empty couch. He didn't go directly to the crow's nest, instead heading for the galley the instant he emerged on deck. It took only a few minutes to heat up the water and fill a thermos with steaming green tea. He kept repeating to himself that he was just taking care of nakama, that's all.

0-0-0-0-0

Zoro was shivering. He had only been up here for less than an hour and he already wanted to give up and leave. Maybe he could get away with sneaking down to the bunkroom and swiping a couple blankets at least. He heard someone emerge on deck and leaned over to see the ship's cook walking into the galley carrying a bundle of something. Well, there went Zoro's idea of getting something to keep warm without being seen. He'd be damned if he admitted to that shitty-blonde he had a weakness. Settling back down as far as he could from the wind, Zoro sulked and pouted with chattering teeth.

He listened to the galley door being re-locked and heavy footsteps cross the deck before the ropes began to creak with the weight of someone climbing up them. Zoro frowned and tried to figure out a reason why the annoying man would grace him with his presence on such a bitter night. The smell of smoke hit his senses before he even saw the top of a blonde head.

"Oi, gimme a hand here."

Zoro glared at the blonde hair, but curiosity got the better of him and he got up to see what the cook wanted. As soon as he was at the edge, a bundle of soft cloth hit him in the face. Instinctively, he caught it and barely moved to the side to allow Sanji to finally climb up in the small space with him.

"Sit." Sanji's voice was rough and commanding. It sent shivers that had nothing to do with the cold down Zoro's body.

Zoro was about to refuse, since he never, ever took orders from anyone other than Luffy, but something in the way Sanji was avoiding looking at him piqued his interest. He placed the blankets on the floor and took back his previous seat, waiting patiently to see what was up. Sanji stared out over the water for a moment, seemingly trying to either get up the courage to do something, or decide what he was going to do first. Zoro had started to shiver again when Sanji finally decided to move. In smooth, fluid motions, the blonde knelt down and opened the thermos, pouring a welcoming cup of tea for the swordsman. Zoro took it hesitantly and inhaled the smell of his favorite blend. His eyebrow rose in question, but the cook had already redirected his gaze out over the edge of the nest again. Long pale fingers worked deftly to light another cigarette despite the steady breeze.

The instant the hot liquid hit his throat Zoro could feel the warmth spread through his body. He finished the cup quickly and reached to pour another. His hand was slapped away and he growled angrily at the culprit. Sanji filled his cup and recapped the thermos, setting it to the side. When Zoro finished, his cup was taken and placed aside as well. The next thing he knew, he had a face full of smoke, and a lap full of cook. Too shocked to move, he just sat there and watched Sanji arrange the blankets around them and snuggle into his chest and neck.

They sat that way for about 15 minutes before Sanji stood up and disappeared over the side. The half-full thermos and cup sat there as a reminder as well as the two blankets that were still draped across him. The confused look was still on his face hours later when Usopp sleepily came to relieve him from watch.

* * *


	3. Sleepless Copies

Sleepless Copies

Luffy had been careless again, nothing new, however, the cookbook had been very old. Most of the recipes were known by heart, but a few had been added since the start of the journey and were still somewhat raw in form. Now the pages were soaked in chicken broth and many of the words were smudged beyond recognition. It would take Sanji days to decipher the writing, and even longer to copy it over to fresh paper. The navigator was unable to give him an exact length of time before they would reach a sizable port where he could buy supplies, so Sanji decided to use scrap paper from Nami's discarded attempts at drawing her beloved maps while the ingredients were still fresh in his mind.

Dinner had been served, dishes washed and lazy crewmembers were hustled out of the galley. Digging out the parchments, Sanji did a double take and noticed that on the table, a beautiful thick leather bound book had mysteriously appeared along with a bottle of ink and a fresh quill. The cook traced the burned markings across the front of the book, spelling out All Blue in rōmaji. Whoever had given him the present had definitely spent a significant amount of time and effort in putting it together. Not quite, as annoyed now, Sanji sat down and began to write.

Four hours had passed and he was only a quarter of the way through the mess. His head was pounding, his back ached, a huge knot had formed between his shoulder blades and Sanji was beginning to think that his hand was permanently drawn in like it was still holding the now dull writing tool. The blonde rubbed his eyes and jumped slightly when large hands settled onto his shoulders. The smell of sweat and steel assaulted his nose and he knew immediately who had invaded his personal space.

"Go take a shower asshole. You're spreading your shitty stench all over my clean kitchen." Sanji shook his shoulder to rid himself of the offending hands and winced at the pain that shot across his back. The firm hands began to kneed and rub, loosening up the tight muscles with expert precision. Tension he didn't realize he had began to fade away and was replaced with something warm and comforting. Sanji didn't resist when his jacket was eased off and draped carefully over the end of the table. He was turned sideways to straddle the bench and the previously unwelcome visitor sat down behind him. Once again, the hands returned and began working their magic. Sanji moaned softly and melted further into Zoro's touch.

Thumbs rubbed circles at the bottom of his neck before moving up either side of his spine to the base of his skull and back down. Arms wrapped around him from behind, the heat of Zoro's bare chest burning through his thin dress shirt into his back. Hard thighs were pressed against his own and Sanji knew that if he shifted slightly he would be able to feel the swordsman's crotch pressed against his ass. Somehow, the acidic smell was not quite as unpleasant as it had been a moment ago. Through half-lidded eyes, Sanji watched rough hands work down his left arm to his hand, carefully massaging each finger to the tip. Never before had his hands been treated in such a delicate way by someone other than himself. He took in a sharp breath as the still cramping right hand was slowly cared for. Light, ghost kisses flittered over the exposed skin of his neck and Sanji wished that his shirt had been removed as well so he could feel those lips against more of his damp, tingling flesh.

The weight behind him began to increase and the movements changed from massaging to something more akin to caressing, both hands receiving attention at the same time now. Sanji leaned his head back to rest it on Zoro's shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the strange tenderness he was being treated with. Long languid motions from fingertips to the inside of his elbow and up to his shoulder sent tiny trendals of pleasure across their path. Suddenly the movement stopped and Zoro's hands slid off of Sanji's arms to rest across their thighs. The sound of heavy breathing, the kind usually associated with sleep, caught his ear and the cook was caught between amusement and annoyance.

He reached behind him and blushed heavily when the first thing his hand came in contact with was the swordsman's ass. The toned muscle flexed beneath his touch and it was Zoro's turn to gasp in surprise, waking from his nap suddenly. A small grin appeared on Sanji's lips and he experimentally squeezed the tight muscle. The gasp turned into a growl and teeth nipped at Sanji's neck. Before Sanji could respond, Zoro stood up and left. Sanji turned in time to see the galley door slam shut. Irritated and confused, the cook reached for the pen to begin writing again, only to find it missing. The ink and new book were gone as well. Sanji blinked owlishly a few times before he began chuckling. The idiot Marimo might not be much for words, but his actions were telling an interesting story all on their own.


	4. Sleepless Reasoning

Sleepless Reasoning

He sat in his bunk, hiding from the others as the day's events ran through his mind. Seeing the pained look on the cook's face when he had messed up, spilled the soup all over Sanji's book, and then found out that it couldn't be replaced, had caused Luffy to pull out the gift he had kept hidden in the bottom of his locker. Nami had helped him pick it out a few islands ago and assured the captain that it would be the perfect gift for Robin on her next birthday, though Luffy had a feeling that his navigator would agree that the change in recipients was necessary. Immediately, the regretful teen sought out the council of his gunner in making restitution.

Usopp took a long look at the book and slowly a vision came to mind. Tools were carefully tossed about as Usopp looked for the specific instruments he needed to put the finishing touches on the gift. It didn't take long before the scorched marks decorated the front, spelling out the one thing that meant the world to the Straw Hat's cook. All Blue: the legendary body of water that held every type of fish known to man, the mysterious sea that had captured Sanji's heart and soul, the elusive dream that Luffy had promised to help find.

Nami came upon the two of them hiding outside the galley doors and questioned them, quite harshly, as to what they were doing. When she learned of their noble mission, Nami offered up a small bottle of ink, one who's color didn't quite match the others, and a fresh quill. She even took the time to distract the cook from the room for a few minutes so they could place the gift inside without being seen. Maybe if Sanji found it laying there it would take away some of his anger and they would be able to have a nice breakfast in the morning.

Waking for his typical midnight snack, Luffy quietly crept to the kitchen only to see Sanji and Zoro in a strange situation. The normally fighting pair were seated together on the bench, the swordsman's front pressed firmly against the cook's back as Zoro appeared to be massaging Sanji's arms and hands. Luffy noticed the awkward way Sanji's hand was drawn, and the slight hiss that escaped when Zoro rubbed it tenderly. Luffy knew it must be difficult to write for long periods of time and the level of stress it was putting on the cook was torturous. It was a good thing that Zoro was taking care of things before Chopper found out, otherwise the little doctor might make Sanji stop writing.

Realizing that he never had a chance to write his name in the book, Luffy silently stretched a rubber arm into the room and took the gifts noiselessly off the table. The plate of cookies that had been setting on the counter quickly followed. One last look to his nakama, and Luffy knew that Sanji was in good hands, though he wondered why Sanji's hand was now on the swordsman's ass. With a shake of his head and a huge grin on his face, Luffy ran to the men's quarters to enjoy his spoils.

ZzZzZzZ

Zoro chided himself for falling asleep like that, knowing full well that the shitty cook would give him hell for it later. It was all the damn cook's fault anyway, now that he thought about it. Ever since the blonde enigma crawled in his lap during watch a few days ago, Zoro had been having problems sleeping. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes Zoro could picture the perplexed look on Sanji's face as the cook climbed over the side of the crow's nest. The swordsman remembered the feel of rough unshaven skin nuzzling against the underside of his jaw and stray pieces of corn silk blonde hair tickling his nose as Sanji helped to warm him up. When Zoro sat down behind the cook on that wooden bench, the swordsman's own tension began to melt away and the lack of rest caught up with him.

Even now Zoro could feel the hard press of Sanji's back against his chest. Zoro mentally chided himself as he climbed down into the men's quarters to try and get some sleep. As soon as he entered the room, he could hear giggling coming from Luffy somewhere under that pile of blankets on his bunk, along with sounds of munching. Munching? Did that mean that the bottomless pit had come for a snack and witnessed what had gone on between him and the cook? Zoro surely hoped Luffy hadn't. That would be difficult to explain, not to mention the shit Zoro would have to deal with from a very pissed off, self proclaimed ladies man. But if Sanji was so into women, why would he willingly crawl into Zoro's lap, and not kick the shit out of the swordsman for the gentle brush of lips against pale skin? Zoro laid down on the floor and looked up through the open hatch to the night's sky. If only he knew the reasoning for why he needed to know the answers…


	5. Sleepless Positions

AN: another mini addition to this series. i didn't really mean for this to become a story or anything, its just a bunch of one-shot/drabbles that connect. i may add more, but i can't guarantee when.

* * *

Sleepless Positions (5)

One evening, Usopp noticed the way Sanji would steal looks at Zoro when the swordsman wasn't paying attention, and the light blush that would stain the blonde's cheeks after. Zoro wasn't innocent in the whole thing either, blatantly staring at what could only be the cook's ass when Sanji bent over to pick up the fork that Luffy had dropped. All of this made Usopp wonder if there was the possibility of repressed feelings between the two. Over the course of the next week, he coerced Luffy and Chopper into helping him spy on the pair, trying to gather any pertinent information to explain their odd actions.

Chopper noted that Zoro tended to linger a bit longer than necessary after the dishes had been finished, offering his assistance when it wasn't really required, and even changing his position while training so he could keep an eye on the galley door. Luffy observed that Zoro's plate looked like it was receiving a bit more attention than the others, and possibly even more food than normal as well. Usopp put himself in charge of catching the two at something a bit more physical, but had yet to succeed. They had almost given up when things turned and they stumbled upon something that maybe they shouldn't have.

"What is he doing?" Usopp turned the book sideways and squinted his eyes as he studied the illustration.

"Whoa, why would someone want to do that? I wonder…" Luffy laid down on the floor and began tying his legs in a knot behind his head. "It's really easy if you're made of rubber!"

Chopper stood wide eyed in shock, his large head shaking back and forth as the medical side of his mind tried to filter through everything and understand the reasoning behind why anyone could find any of this pleasurable.

Luffy whooped in excitement, his shouts echoing up from the workshop gaining the attention of the ship's navigator who hesitantly went to check out the ruckus. The almost bored look on her face changed to one of complete embarrassment at seeing their naked forms distorted into strange positions. Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as she saw what they were looking at and doing, and she turned to run, slamming straight into Zoro's chest as they rounded the corner at the same time. Her mumbled 'sorry' barely reached his ears as she continued to keep her head down and ran past him. Curious now, Zoro peered into the workshop and immediately wished he could erase the image from his mind.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Zoro! Come join us! We found this really awesome exercise book and we're trying to see who can get into the most positions, but… he he…" Luffy scratched the back of his head between his feet and gave the swordsman a sheepish look. "I'm kinda stuck now."

"I'm winning so far, but that's only because as the Great Captain Usopp, I've already been in most of these positions and can do them quite easily now." Usopp stood up, in all his naked glory with his fists planted on his hips, assumingly trying to look cool despite his unimpressive physique.

"Usopp, really? So have you done this one?" Chopper ran over to him holding open the book and pointing at something that made Usopp's eyes bulge out of his head.

"Um, I don't think that one is humanly possible," the marksman shook his head and went to help Luffy untangle the knot.

Zoro crossed over the wood floor and looked at the book. He had to call upon every ounce of his training to keep the blood from gushing out his nose at the intricate picture on the page. He yanked the hardback book from the doctor's hands and looked at the cover closely. Karma Sutra: The Joys of Sex. Zoro opened it back up and looked at the entwined bodies once more. Without thinking, his mouth opened and the words poured out before he could stop them.

"It would take someone really flexible like Sanji to even attempt this one. But his partner would have to have lots of upper body strength to support the weight. It might be possible, but I wouldn't know without trying." A dead silence fell over the room as Zoro's words echoed back into his own ears. His face turned deep read, the color bleeding down his neck and under the edge of his white shirt. The attempt to fix his slip up only resulted in condemning himself further. "Prissy bitch wouldn't know what to do even if I could get him in that position. Like he would even want to try though. I mean, like _I_ would want to try. Fuck, just put your damn clothes back on and forget about this shit. You've already scarred that witch and no doubt someone's going to have to explain to Robin why she's upset."

With that Zoro tucked the book into his haramaki and left. The three remaining men looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

* * *

2nd AN: for those of you interested, i do have another chapter story in the works. its about 1/3 done and i'm not posting until its' finished. i'm hoping to get it finished in time to post for Easter, but no promises. just thought i'd let you guys know.


	6. Sleepless Findings

Pre AN: Yup! I live. see end note for more details.

* * *

Sleepless Findings (6)

Zoro finally cornered the raven haired archeologist in a quiet spot on Merry's deck. He held out the confiscated book to her, a light tinge of red coloring his cheeks as he looked to the side, unable to meet the amused gleam in her eyes. She looked it over for a moment, never taking it into her own hands before smiling thoughtfully at him.

"I'm honored by your offer, but don't you think this present is better suited to someone else?" Robin gently pushed the book away so that Zoro was holding it against his chest now.

Zoro's head snapped around to face her and he blinked owlishly several times before finally finding his voice and responding. "You mean this isn't yours? I was sure that with all the books I've seen you carrying around that this had to belong to you."

"I'm sorry, bushido-san, but it is not. Did you ask navigator-san if this belonged to her?" Robin tapped her chin in thought as she tried to think of who might have purchased it.

"No, she ran away when she saw it. If it belonged to her, I'm sure she would have snatched it up before taking off." Zoro shook his head as he spoke, at a complete loss now as to where to return the book. The only ones left were… wait, there was only one member left on the ship that it could even possibly belong to.

"Well, cook-san would be my next guess. I believe he is in the galley still."

"I'll go check with Nami again to make sure, first." Zoro nodded to her and tucked the item back into his waist as he hurried out of the room.

Not wanting to approach either of the possible owners, Zoro kept the graphic book hidden until late that evening when he was getting ready to climb into an empty hammock and felt the hard edges press into his stomach. He took it out and glanced around the room to the already sleeping figures, knowing this would be awkward for both he and the cook if anyone saw Zoro return it. The swordsman waited for over an hour for Sanji to come down and ended up falling asleep with the book still in hand. It was like this that Sanji found him only a few minutes later.

Sanji recognized the cover immediately and hurried over to snatch it from Zoro's hands. He nervously looked around the room and sighed in relief when he saw that no one was awake to see him claim the missing object. He had been up in the galley searching for it until he remembered taking it out and putting it… somewhere. Sanji couldn't remember exactly what he had done with it, but obviously Zoro had been the one to find it. A few of the pages were dog-eared, piquing Sanji's curiosity, so the cook laid down on the couch to see which ones had caught the swordsman's attention.

Andromache, the Stem, and Indra were ones he could understand, but then there was the Lotus and the Scissors which Sanji would have found to be extremely uncomfortable for the man on the bottom. A shiver ran through him as he thought how it would feel to be bent into those impossible positions and his body began to respond to the mental images Sanji conjured in his head. He slid a hand down and rubbed at the slight bulge in his pants, wondering if he dared pleasure himself in the bunkroom, or if he should seek out the safety of the washroom again. The galley would even be a better choice than in amongst all of his sleeping nakama. A loud snort and grumble from Luffy helped him make his choice and Sanji hurried up the ladder with bare feet, trying his best to not make a sound during his escape. A pair of dark eyes followed his retreat and the swordsman climbed out of his hammock to gather up the forgotten book, certain now to whom it belonged.

-/-/-/-/-/-

He had to wait three more nights for an opportunity to appear, but Zoro watched Sanji disappear into the galley after his watch and knew that for the next three hours, the cook would be alone. Memories of salty taste of Sanji's skin on his lips had haunted him enough, and tonight Zoro planned on getting the cook out of his head completely. Zoro stood from his napping spot on deck and determinately headed for the well lit room. He didn't hesitate in pushing open the door, a bit surprised to see the weary and sleep deprived blonde slumped over his new cookbook again. Looking at the old, blurred pages of his previous cooking journal, Zoro could see that he was nearly finished, but at what cost.

"Idiot-cook. You're gonna kill yourself trying to get that thing copied at this rate." Zoro walked over to snatch the book and quill from him.

"It's not as if you'd understand, Marimo," Sanji argued as he tried to keep his precious items out of the other man's hands.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulders and spun the guy around, leaning down to get in his face. "What I do understand is that you need to sleep in order to be able to cook and if you're doing this you won't get any rest."

"I can't!" Sanji yelled. He shoved Zoro aside and stood, walking over to the sink and looking out the small window to the night's sky. "Ever since that night, whenever I fucking close my eyes… all I can see is the shitty expression on your face when… when you…"

"When I came beneath my hand, and looked you straight in the eye," Zoro spoke softly, but his words echoed in Sanji's head. Sanji swallowed hard and nodded, but didn't speak. Zoro walked up behind him but kept his hands at his sides, fighting the desire to reach out and turn the man around to face him once again. "What about when you climbed into my lap that night? Do you not think it haunts my dreams?"

"You're a fucking bastard," Sanji spat out.

"And you're a shitty little bitch," Zoro offered, not refuting Sanji's harsh statement in the least. "So what do you plan on doing about it?"

In a blur of motion, Sanji had spun around and grabbed a hold of Zoro's shirt, pulling them together and brutally crushing their mouths together as they each fought to rid their clothes as quickly as possible. The sound of heavy footwear slamming into cabinets and furniture rang out over the soft hiss of seams ripping on Sanji's jacket as Zoro destroyed the cook's clothing. They stumbled away from the sink and ended up falling hard to the floor in a tangle of limbs and remnants of fabric. The only things that seemed to gain any respect were Zoro's swords as the green haired man hurried to remove them out of harm's way. The knitted haramaki joined the jacket's fate when Sanji refused to break the seal of their mouths long enough to pull it over Zoro's head.

Pants were unzipped and shoved down far enough to release their engorged members, all else forgotten when Zoro reached between them to grab both erections in his hand. They lay on their sides, Sanji's face buried in the crook of Zoro's shoulder and neck as he rode out the orgasm wrenched from his body by the panting swordsman. The larger man quickly followed and they lay there in a tangle of limbs and tattered clothes as the reality of what had just happened settled around them. Unable to take the silence, Zoro pulled back to look down at Sanji, only to find the cook fast asleep; one hand tightly gripping onto the stained white t-shirt.

* * *

End AN: I apologize for such a long time since anyone has heard from me. I have been working on fics, but due to FF's rules my latest work wasn't able to be published here without serious damage to my account. In short, the whole thing revolved around the exploration of sexual desires. Sry guys. it was an awesome fic, but too graphic for this site. I am currently working on other stuff, but i refuse to post until the entire fic is complete so that i don't risk having long gaps between chapters. Yell at me all you want, but I promise it will be worth the wait. I am going to try to put out some more drabbles and short stuff in the mean time (I hope). I got really sick and was in bed for almost 2 weeks not long ago. I am happy to say i'm well on the way to recovery and working diligently at writing. OK... now that i've rambled on (i seem to do that a lot lately), I hope you guys forgive me for my absence.


End file.
